headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Robert
Variations include Bob, Bobby, Rob, Robbie, Roberto Characters * Bob Tyrell - A surgeon from the "Seeing-Eye Surgeon" episode of Tales of Tomorrow. * Bob Wilson - The main character from the "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" episode of The Twilight Zone. * Bobby Drake - Code name: Iceman; a Marvel Comics superhero and member of the X-Men. * Robert Brewster - A supporting character from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. * Robert Calder - A central character from 20 Million Miles to Earth. * Robert Crater - A minor character from the original Star Trek. * Robert DuBois - A DC Comics supervillain; the first character to adopt the name Bloodsport. * Robert Farrell - Also known as Rocket Racer; a comic book supervillain-turned-superhero featured in Marvel Comics. * Robert Gailen Orison - Also known as Reverend Orison, a prison chaplain and group hypnotist from The X-Files. * Robert L. Comsol - A minor character referenced in the original Star Trek television series. * Robert O'Hara - A minor comic book character; Commissioner of San Francisco; Uncle of Shanna, the She-Devil. Actors * Bob May - Wore the costume of the B9 robot on Lost in Space. * Bob Wilyman - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Bobby Sue Luther - Played an Orion slave girl in Star Trek: Enterprise. * Bobby Webber - Actor from Blake's 7. * Rob Paulsen - Voice actor from Transformers, Ben 10, Lilo & Stitch and Biker Mice from Mars. * Robert Beatty - Actor from 2001: A Space Odyssey, Blake's 7 and Doctor Who. * Robert Beltran - Played Chakotay on Star Trek: Voyager. * Robert Downey, Jr. - Played Tony Stark in the Marvel Movies Universe films. * Robert Gill - Actor from the A for Andromeda television movie. * 'Robert Joy' - Played Colonel Stevens in ''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. * Robert Knepper - Played Samuel Sullivan on Heroes. * Robert Leeshock - Played Liam Kincaid on Earth: Final Conflict. * Robert Metcalfe - Actor from episodes of Sliders and The X-Files. * Robert Patrick - Played the T-1000 in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. * Robert Picardo - Played the EMH Doctor on Star Trek: Voyager. * Robert Redford - Played Alexander Pierce in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. * Robert Robinson - Actor from Part One of The Day of the Triffids. * Robert S. Young - Actor from Quatermass II and A for Andromeda. * Robert Duncan McNeill - Played Tom Paris on Star Trek: Voyager. * Robert Walker, Jr. - Played Charlie Evans on the "Charlie X" episode of Star Trek. * Robert Yearwood - Actor from The Andromeda Breakthrough. Production Crew * Bob Baker - Regular series writer on Doctor Who. * Bob Duncan - Writer on episodes of The Time Tunnel, Lost in Space and Land of the Giants. * Bob Forgione - Comic book artist for Atlas Comics and Marvel Comics during the 1950s and 60s. * Bob Kahan - Comic book editor. * Bob Kane - Artist and co-creator of Batman along with Bill Finger. * Bob Kushell - Producer on 3rd Rock from the Sun. * Bob Larkin - Comic book and magazine graphic artist. * Bob Layton - Comic book artist known primarily for his work on Iron Man. * Bob McLeod - Comic book artist and inker. * Bob Wiacek - Comic book artist. * Rob Benedict - Played Lucas Pegg on Threshold. * Rob Bowman - Producer and director on the Quantum Leap, Star Trek: The Next Generation and The X-Files. * Rob Fresco - Co-executive producer on Heroes. * Rob Hunter - Comic book inker. * Robbie Brenner - Co-producer on Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. * Robert Butler - Director on episodes of The Twilight Zone, The Invaders and Star Trek. * Robert C. Cooper - Producer, director and screenwriter on the Stargate family of television programs and telemovies. * Robert C. Dennis - Screenwriter on episodes of The Outer Limits. * Robert Caramico - Cinematographer on The Cremators. * Robert Cornett - Sound effects editor on The Time Tunnel, Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, Lost in Space and Land of the Giants. * Robert Creighton Williams - Screenwriter on 20 Million Miles to Earth. * Robert Freeman - Editor on The Cremators. * Robert Gordon - Director on It Came from Beneath the Sea. * Robert H. Justman - Producer on Star Trek and Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Robert Hewitt Wolfe - Producer and developer on The 4400, Andromeda and Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Robert Iscove - Director on episodes of Probe, Star Trek: The Next Generation and The Flash. * Robert McCullough - Producer and screenwriter on The Bionic Woman, Galactica 1980 and Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Robert Mintz - Post-production coordinator on Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, The Time Tunnel, Lost in Space and Land of the Giants. * Robert Specht - Writer on episodes of Ark II and The Immortal. * Robert Shaye - Executive producer on Xtro and The Hidden. * Robert W. Egami - Associate producer and post-production supervisor on Alphas, Arrow and Eureka. * Robert Wise - Director on The Day the Earth Stood Still and Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Roberto Orci - Producer and writer on the Star Trek remake as well as episodes of Transformers Prime and Fringe.